


They Don't See It, But We Do

by TheOriginalBIbred



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: A few surprise characters, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalBIbred/pseuds/TheOriginalBIbred
Summary: The budding romance between Hope and Josie as seen by the people in their lives.





	They Don't See It, But We Do

**Penelope**

    The worst mistake I ever made was breaking up with Josie. I just couldn’t take being ignored for Lizzie anymore. I hoped that by breaking up with her Josie would realized I was more important than Lizzie. But, that never happened and now I have to watch her fall in love with someone else.

    I never expected that person to be Hope Mikaelson. But, here I am sitting in the cafeteria a table way watching Mikaelson’s pathetic attempts at flirting. Worst still it is working not that either of them know what they are doing. It is sickeningly sweet, the kind of shit that would warm my heart if it was anyone else. Not that I would ever admit to it. Honestly I don’t know what is worst them not knowing or the fact that I have lost any chance I had at dating Josie again. Definitely the latter.

    I can’t watch anymore of this. So I leave to go do the only thing that makes me happy anymore, ruining Lizzie’s life. Even if that is a little hollow now.

**Lizzie**

   No. I am wrong. I have to be. But, I’m not, not after what I just saw happen at doorway to our room. Why couldn’t I have stayed in the bathroom a minute longer. Then I could be as blissfully unaware as them. But, no I just had to open the door and see Hope saying goodnight to Josie. And from the way she lingered and reluctantly let go of Josie’s hand she didn’t want to leave. And Josie clearly didn’t want her to either. I could see her trying to come up with anything to keep Hope there even if just for a minute more. I guess they had talked about everything already. I mean they had been researching for…6 hours. No one does that much reading on a Saturday.

  How long has this been going on? I can’t be new judging by what I just saw. Is Penelope right? Do I really not pay attention to Josie? Am I a bad sister? No, I’m a good sister. And I am going to prove it. Even if that means get Josie and Hope together.

**M.G.**

   I saw something today that makes me happy. Josie is my best friend and I hated seeing her so broken after Penelope. I always tried to cheer her up, most of the time I failed spectacularly, but even then I go a small laugh out of her at my antics. But, today I saw Josie laughing. That full body, side splitting laugh I haven’t heard in ages. And all because of a dumb joke Hope made. Hope was clearly embarrassed by what she said, but even she was laughing. And somehow I felt like I was intruding on an intimate moment between them.

  But, they aren’t dating and I don’t think Josie like Hope or that Hope likes Josie. Then I start to think back over the last few months. How worried they were for each other whenever a monster attacked. How they slowly started to sit closer and closer, so slow that now when they are practically bumping shoulders no one questions it. My smile grows bigger just thinking about it. Josie finally found someone new, someone that won’t ever hurt her, someone that makes her smile.

**Rafael**

   After losing Cassie and becoming a werewolf I didn’t really think I could be happy again. But, I made real friends here and Landon is here too. And I thought I had something beginning to happen with Josie, but I ruined that by sleeping with Lizzie. Then I thought I was connecting with Hope, not that I wanted to considering Landon’s feelings for Hope. I clearly miss read those signals. After her sort of break up with Landon, can you really break up with someone you never dated, I was worried she did if for me. But, it didn’t take long for me to realize why she did it. She did it because she is in love with Josie even if she doesn’t know it.

   It wasn’t anything in particular that made me notice, just that everything thing she did was either for Josie or with Josie. And from what I can tell the feelings are mutual. I should feel jealous, but really I am happy for them. And in truth it is still too soon after Cassie for me to be with anyone. I just hope one day I can find what they have.

**Landon**

   I hate Josie Saltzman. I know how can I hate Josie Saltzman, she is perfect. I must have head trauma to hate her, but I don’t and I do hate her. I hate her because she stole my girlfriend without even trying. Hope and I had barely begun when she broke up with me. I spent weeks trying to get her back. Then after multiple failed attempts I tried to find out why she broke up with me. It didn’t take long to figure it out. Josie. Josie was the reason.

   My only saving grace is that Hope doesn’t know how she feels about Josie yet. So I just got to get her to see Josie’s bad side. I just need to get Josie mad enough to attack me and then Hope will come back to me. It has to work. It just has to.

**Caroline**

   After months of searching the world and asking every witch, vampire, and human I couldn’t find a way to save my girls from the Merge. Ric’s not going to like that we are going to have to go with plan B. Turn the girls before they turn 22. How do I tell them that their only options are one of them kills the other or they both become vampires? At least they get to keep their magic. With everything that has been going on with these monsters I don’t really know what to expect when I get home. But, seeing my Josie in love with Hope Mikaelson was not one of them. I had always wanted them to be friends, but I never expected this.

   I went to see my girls first thing when I got home. I went up to their room and before I opened the door I heard giggling, but I only recognized Josie’s laugh. When I opened the door I see Josie and Hope having what appears to be a tickle fight. Josie trying to get away, but hope pins her to the bed. And everything goes quite for a second and if I hadn’t been there they probably would have kissed, but they noticed me. Hope practically throws herself of the bed in an attempt to somehow pretend I hadn’t just saw what I saw. Josie tackles me with a hug. And I decide not ask about it. I will ask Ric later what is going on between them though. But, what ever it is, it’s love I’m not an idiot, I just happy my baby girl is happy.

**Alaric**

   How did I miss it? Caroline just came to see me and tell me that our girls have to become vampires or go through with the merge. And that should have been the most shocking part of that conversation, but what she asks me next floors me. Something going on between Hope and Josie. I know I could pay more attention to my daughters, but there is no way I would miss something like that. I tell her that nothing is going on. And then she tells me about what see just witness in the girls’ room. I start thinking back. Did it start with the gargoyle or on the girls’ sweet sixteen? They worked pretty good together with the gargoyle, but then they barely talked. But, Hope was so worried about Josie I was surprised she didn’t turn into wolf and run to the cemetery.

   How did I miss something so important in Josie’s life? I always wanted them to be friends and I knew they could be if they just tried, but what Caroline just described isn’t friendship. That is the start of something more. How did I miss it? It doesn’t matter I won’t miss anymore. These are my girls; I won’t miss anything else.

**Klaus**

   That Necromancer was right I don’t regret my sacrifice and I won’t find peace until Hope is happy again. It has been hard watching over her these last two years so close to her, but so impossibly far away at the same time. Not being able to hold her as she cried. Not being able to tell her how proud I am of her. Of how strong, brave, and kind she is. To be able to tell her she doesn’t have to give into her rage like it did. To not be to tell her my one of my biggest regrets in life is pushing everyone way out of fear and paranoia. To not be able to tell her everyday how much I love her.

   But, to today the only thing I want to tell her is not waste time. To tell Josie how she feels before it is too late. I lesson I learned too late in regards to her mother. I still see Hayley from time to time. And every time she tells me to come back to peace with her. And every time I say not yet and she always understands. I can finally see a chance for her to be truly happy with Josie. I never would have guessed one of Alaric’s daughters would be the key to Hope’s happiness, but I am so glad she has found her. I could not ask for a better partner for my daughter and I mean that in every sense of the the word.

   I have decided as soon as they get together I will find peace. And be with my loved ones again. I just have to make sure my daughter is happy first.

**Hayley**

   I always know when my daughter needs me. I don’t know if just mother’s intuition or a benefit of peace. Either way I am grateful. I get to be by my daughter’s side when she needs me most and I get to see Klaus again. Even in death we keep putting off us. I was there when Klaus died for her. I was there whenever the grief was too much. I was there when she fought a dragon and every monster since. But, recently I have been there for the private moments between her and Josie. I want to tell her to go for it. To not be afraid of being happy. I watched her agonize over what to give Josie for a week. Before she found the perfect gift. I watched her sneak into her room and hide the gift. To afraid to give it in person, to afraid of the rejection. I watched that very gift save Josie’s life. And from what I can tell she hasn’t taken off since.

   I am afraid she is too much like me and Klaus. And she won’t tell her time. That tragedy will be fall them before they can get a chance to be happy. Klaus likes to remind me that our daughter is smarter than us. And that I raised to be bold. He is right. My girl is going to get her happy ending. And if she is anything like her father she is going to be dramatic about getting the girl.

**Jo**

   I have watched my girls grow into amazing wonder people. They are so kind and smart and beautiful inside and out. I remember watching Josie come out, I could not have been prouder of her. I remember watching her fall in love with Penelope and seeing get her heart broken. I remember wishing Lizzie would pay more attention to Josie and that Josie would put herself first from time to time. I remember watching Ric and Caroline raise my girls. I am so happy Caroline is their mom. I just wish I was there with them. I remember Josie’s crush on Rafael and seeing heart broken when her sister slept with him.

   What I am seeing now makes all the heart ache Josie went through this year worth it. Because it all lead her to finding herself and finding Hope. Hope has brought out the best in my little girl and she has brought the best out in Hope too. I see Klaus and Hayley watching them too. And like me they smile at the private moments between the girls. Every moment filled with a love not yet spoken. I want to tell Josie to take a chance, but I know she doesn’t need me for this. My girl is brave beyond measure in matters of the heart. As soon as she realizes how much she loves Hope nothing will stop her from following her heart. I can’t wait to watch what happens after. I have a feeling it is going to be a love story for the ages.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my surprise characters. And I hope I did everyone justice.


End file.
